His Little Secret
by Starwhisker
Summary: Dustpelt was always close to Sandstorm. Then Sandstorm fell for Fireheart, Firestar now . What will Dustpelt's anger lead him to? Will his ambition change the minds of others? Rated T for some violence.
1. Allegancies and Prologue

**Starwhisker: First off, I'd like to say that I DO NOT own Warriors. Ask Leafpool.**

**Leafpool: No Starwhisker doesn't own warriors. She owns Prince Charming.**

**Starwhisker: Pff. Anyway I hope you like it!**

**ThunderClan Leader- Firestar**

**Deputy- Brambleclaw**

**Medicine Cat- Jayfeather**

**Warriors- Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Millie, Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Whitewing, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Icecloud, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Briarlight, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe**

**Apprentices-Dovepaw, Ivypaw**

**Queens/Kits- Ferncloud, Daisy, Poppyfrost, Cherrykit, Molekit**

**Elders- Mousefur, Purdy**

**Prologue**

Dustpaw and Sandpaw padded back in from training."I'll clear the elder's nest. You two eat and get some sleep." Whitestorm, Sandpaw's mentor, ordered. Without saying anything, the two apprentices walked on over to the Fresh Kill Pile.

Sandpaw yawned. "Whoa. I'm real tired. Night Dustpaw ." she mewed, then headed for apprentices den. Dustpaw on the other hand, didn't want her to leave. "Wait, Sandpaw!" he called , and ran after her.

Sandpaw was already laying down in her nest. "Sandpaw, I need to tell you something." he whispered in her ear. "Tell me tomorrow..." she mumbled and drifted off to a sleep. Dustpaw sighed. He would just have to wait. Sighing, he noticed how tired he was, so he laid down. Slowly his eyes closed and he was asleep.

The sun was bright, birds were singing there pretty little songs... This was the perfect day. The day Dustpaw would tell Sandpaw. His chest was filled with excitement, and happiness. But he kept it to himself and calmly waited for Sandpaw to awake.

Dustpaw padded out of camp with Sandpaw behind him. "Where are we going?" Sandpaw asked, having trouble keeping up. "Don't worry, we're almost there." He assured. Anybody could tell Dustpaw was excited, he was almost running faster than a rabbit! They ran for a moment longer, then Dustpaw came to a stop.

"We're here." He smiled. Sandpaw looked confused. "Uh..why are we at Sunning Rocks?" "You said your favorite place to be was at Sunning Rocks on a warm day. " Dustpaw murmured. ".. And?" Sandpaw was still confused. Dustpaw looked up.

"I love you, Sandpaw. I really do. Will you-" he broke off, looking at her beautiful eyes. Sandpaw stiffened. "Dustpaw..I'm sorry, but I can't. I love someone else." She looked down at her paws. Dustpaw was not expecting this. "What?" he was stunned. Then his entire body was full of anger. "You'll pay Sandpaw, mark my word." He glared at her one last time before storming off.

**OK, I'm sorry this Prologue is short, but it's the best I could do! Please read and review! **


	2. Jealousy of the NonLonely Warrior

**His Little Secret  
**

**Starwhisker: YAY! If your reading this then it means you want to read more. And lucky for you I posted this chapter same day I started it. But I so sorry it short. D8. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. Ask Mistystar.**

**Mistystar: Starwhisker doesn't own Warriors. Maybe she does. It depends, do I get mentioned in this story?**

**Starwhisker: We'll see...**

**Jealousy of Non-Lonely Warrior**

Dustpelt strolled into camp with a mouse and plump vole in his jaws. The warm Newleaf breeze felt good to his fur. He looked around to see if Ferncloud was in camp. _Now where, oh where could his beautiful mate be?_ He soon found her talking to Poppyfrost, another Queen. Turning his head, he saw Sandstorm and Firestar sleeping by each other with their tails twined. He hastily put his kill down, only to pick the vole up again and walk over to his 'mate'.

"...sometimes I wonder if they'll ever sleep, oh Dustpelt!" Poppyfrost meowed, seeing Dustpelt approach. "Ferncloud and I were just talking about my kits." She explained, glancing at Ferncould. "But I'll leave you two alone. Cherrykit, Molekit, come alone!" Poppyfrost called, padding away with her kits behind her.

Ferncloud watched them leave. " Is that for me?" she asked flicking her tail towards the vole. "Oh um, yeah." Dustpelt meowed, laying the plump piece of kill by Ferncloud. The pale gray she~cat swiped her tongue over her lips before taking a bite out of the vole. Dustpelt turned his head towards Sandstorm and Firestar, who had both woken up and were now grooming each others fur.

_ Look at them. It makes me absolutely sick. Smiling, and loving on each other. Why I'll-_ "Dustpelt? You still hear?" Ferncloud broke into his thoughts. "Oh yeah." he answered, quickly turning his head to her. Ferncloud looked at him for a moment then meowed," I asked if the hunting went well." she told him. "It went very well. In fact, I caught that vole." he replied smiling.

Ferncloud purred and pressed her body to his. "No wonder it tasted _extra_ good." Dustpelt smiled, but for the first time, he wasn't comforted by her. Like there was no 'spark'. He sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go see if I can go on the sunset patrol. Bye Ferncloud. " he called padding away. "Bye Dustpelt." Ferncloud flicked her tail in farewell.

Dustpelt padded up to Brambleclaw and meowed," Has the sunset patrol set off yet?" Brambleclaw turned to face him. "No, they've gathered about three warriors, but I'm sure they would have room for one more." Brambleclaw answered. "OK, so who all is going?" he asked ,searching the camp. "Firestar, Sandstorm, and Cinderheart. " he replied. Dustpelt's fur slightly bristled when Brambleclaw spoke Sandstorm's name. Without another word, he turned and walked away.

"Ok, we'll go to ShadowClan border, they've been quiet lately." Firestar meowed. Dustpelt began walking along with them, watching in pure hatred as Firestar's fur was brushing against Sandstorm's. Ug. "They're just a couple of mouse-brained retards." Dustpelt muttered. "What did you say?" Cinderheart asked. "Nothing, nothing at all." Dustpelt mumbled, and walked past her.

Suddenly they came to a stop. Why are we stopping, he asked himself. _Oh._ I'm a mouse brain, he teased himself. "Any sign of trespassers?" Dustpelt questioned, padding past Firestar.

"A patrol probably just went by, the scent markers are fresh."Sandstorm commented suddenly. It was the first time she'd spoken the whole trip. Dustpelt scented the air. Yep. Patrol probably just went by. "I'll mark the scent line!" Cinderheart meowed joyfully. She gracefully walked back and forth the border a few times before padding back. _Pff. Crazy she~cat. She acts as if it's the hardest task yet._

Then I guess we shall be going." he meowed sarcastically. "Yes come on." Firestar replied, ignoring his sarcastic tone. Dustpelt roleed his eyes before racing after the patrol.

"Firestar! Firestar!" Dovepaw and Ivypaw were running up to the flame colored leader. "Yes? Is something wrong?" Firestar looked worried. The two sisters exchanged a glance before Ivypaw spoke up. "We went hunting. On our own. We were nearing WindClan border, and..." she stopped short, looking up at Firestar.

"And?" Firestar asked. This time Dovepaw spoke up. "And there was a group of WindClan cats hunting on our territory." Firestar didn't reply for a moment. "Thank you for telling me. Now run along." Firestar actually sounded cheerful. Turning to Sandstorm he meowed, "I must do something." Firestar quickly leaped on the High Rock and called, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting."

Sighing, Dustpelt walked over to the High Rock."Two of our apprentices have seen WindClan cats on our side of the border. It appears they were hunting. Tomorrow I will take a warrior with me -" Dustpelt broke him off. "And I suppose that warrior would be Sandstorm?" Dustpelt sneered. Firestar looked at him calmly. "Actually, I was thinking of taking _you_."

Dustpelt's stomach twisted with embarrassment. Not knowing what to do, he just gave a curt nod and let Firestar continue. "And we will give WindClan a fair warning. That is all." Firestar leaped down and headed straight for him."Be ready for tomorrow, Dustpelt," he said," and be prepared for other things you might be doing." Firestar finished, walking off.

**So what did you think? Was it good or was it bad? Please read and review. Well you probably have already read the story if you reading this shoo..8DD. **


End file.
